Naruto: New Beginning
by Brian The Elementalist
Summary: What if Sakura and Hinita switched places in the team rosters? Let's find out. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: This is my first fanfiction. Also I'd like to think I was the first to come up with this idea but given the number of Naruto fanfics on this site I probably wasn't.**

Today was the day that Naruto would finally become a ninja. However his joy had been briefly dissipated by the accidental kiss with that bastard Sasuke and the subsequent beat down inflicted upon him by the numerous female ninjas in the class. Sitting at the desk with his head down he looked at the instructor impatiently as he waited for the team he would be in was announced.

"Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto…" said Iruka.

At this Naruto perked up waiting for the rest of the team to be called hoping that he would be teamed with the pink haired kunochi besides him and that the third member would be anyone but Sasuke.

"…Hyūga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke," concluded the instructor before continuing on assigning people to different teams.

Naruto was crestfallen as he realized he was teamed with Sasuke. Something about his fellow ninja just pissed him off so much. He didn't really know much about the other member of the team other then she always acted weird around him.

Hinata's face reddened as she realized she was teamed with Naruto. She glanced at the loud mouthed orange wearing ninja before quickly looking away again. She was overjoyed that she would get to be on the same team as him.

Sasuke on the other hand was just as sullen as ever if not more so. Not only was he in a team which in his mind would merely hold him back but it also held the worst student in the academy with it. He sent a glare towards the orange wearing ninja that all considered dead last.

Suddenly that blond haired trouble maker shot to his feet pointing at Sasuke in anger while looking at Iruka. "Iruka-sensei! Why does an exceptional student like me have to be in the same squad as this guy!?" Naruto shouted out angrily.

"Sasuke has the best grades of the graduates. Naruto you're at the bottom! Of course this is how it is when trying to balance the strength within groups," The instructor replied calmly amidst laughter from the other graduates.

"Just don't get in my way, loser!" The Uchiha stated without even looking at the loud mouthed ninja.

Naruto turned to face the last Uchiha and yelled at him angrily, "Hey! What did you say!?"

"Do you want to fight, loser"

"I am not a loser!"

The pink haired kunochi sitting between them interrupted, "Knock it off Naruto!"

Naruto calmed down with that comment but remained standing still glaring at Sasuke for a few more minutes as Iruka finished up the orientation stating that they would have a break before their jounin instructors would arrive.

((Author Note: Since I don't feel like writing about the main character suffering the effects of food poisoning I'm just going to skip that whole thing.))

After that rather pointless escapade Team 7 returned to the classroom along with the rest of the genin teams. After a rather long and boring wait Team 7 were the only ones left. Their instructor had still yet to arrive.

Annoyed and impatient Naruto grabbed an eraser which he then placed at the top of the door sliding it shut just enough to keep it in place. It was a juvenile prank that was meant as revenge for being made to wait so long. Sasuke voiced his opinion that it wouldn't work on a jounin.

"N-naruto… I-i don't think you should do that," Hinata said while blushing slightly and pressing her fingers together. She was worried that Naruto might get in trouble for such a prank.

Before Naruto could even contemplate listening to the soft-spoken female ninja the door was slid open and with a light 'baf' the eraser struck their instructor on the head. Naruto turned around and laughed at the ninja with loud cries of, "You fell for it!"

Hinata frowned as she blushed a bit more somewhat embarrassed for the childish ninja she had a crush on since he didn't seem to have any sense of embarrassment. She muttered an apology to the silver-haired instructor.

Sasuke merely looked on in slight disbelief that a jounin had fallen for such a simple trap.

Suddenly the instructor spoke up. "Hmmm how can I say this? My first impression is," the man paused briefly in his comment before continuing. "I don't like you guys."

**Author Note: Yes I know it was short. Hopefully later chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Well let's get this show on the road. I will warn readers that it might start off slow since a lot of this is just going to be what's already canonically happened in Naruto with additional snippets of Hinata instead of Sakura. As the story progresses though expect it to diverge more and more from the cannon storyline of the series.**

**

* * *

  
**

The whole of Team 7 was no on the roof of the academy building to begin introducing themselves to their new teacher and vice versa. The team frowned a bit as they looked at their teacher.

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves," said the silver haired jounin as he looked over the team with his single revealed eye.

The two males on the team remained silent for the time being as Hinata spoke up, "W-what do you want to know?" She seemed as nervous as usual if not more so given her proximity to Naruto.

"How bout your likes and dislikes, dreams for the future, and any hobbies you might have," was the man's quick response.

No one on the team wanted to go first at the moment. However the silence stretched on for longer then Naruto was comfortable with so he spoke first. Pointing at their new instructor he said rather loudly, "How bout you go first?"

At that the teacher merely shrugged being speaking again, "Well my name's Hatake Kakashi. I'd rather not tell you about my likes or dislikes. As for my future dream I don't really have one. My hobbies? Well I have many."

This lack of information left the team in a short stunned silence before Kakashi spooke once more, "Well its your guys' turn."

Naruto grabbed a hold of his headband with his left hand as he began to respond, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like is instant ramen but what I like even more is Icharaku ramen that Iruka treats me too. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook…"

_Is the only thing this kid thinks about ramen_? Was the thought going through the teacher's head at the moment.

"… as for my dream its to surpass the hokages," at this Naruto grabbed a hold of his headband with both hands and started jiggling it up and down, "and to have the people of this village acknowledge my existence." With that said the blond haired brat lowered his hands before finishing up. "As for my hobbies well pranks I guess."

"Alright next," As Kakashi said this he looked at Sasuke rather pointedly signaling that the Uchiha was next to speak.

Behind steepled fingers the brooding youth spoke, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have many dislikes but no likes and I wouldn't really call it a dream but I do have an ambition. To restore my clan and to kill a certain man."

Naruto looked at Sasuke rather strangely hoping that his teammate didn't mean him.

Hinata looked at Sasuke slightly disturbed by the darkness of his ambition. If she was being honest with herself the broody ninja actually scared her a little bit.

Kakashi took that in stride as he looked at Hinata and spoke once more, "And now the girl."

Hinata blushed suddenly as she imagined that everyone was now staring at her. Looking towards the ground and pushing her fingers together the dark haired heiress of the Hyuga clan began to speak, "M-my name is Hyuga Hinata. M-my l-likes are…" the girl glances at Naruto before blushing brightly and refusing to speak any further.

"Good. The three of you are very distinctive and interesting!" Kakashi smiled though the mask he wore hid it. Instead one could tell of the change in expression by his exposed eye. "Tomorrow we'll be having a mission."

At this Naruto grinned widely as he saluted and shouted out, "Yes, sir! What kind of mission?"

"First, we'll do what we can with just four people."

"What what what what what?!" was the blond ninja's rapid-fire response as his curiosity perked up.

"A survival exercise," was the teacher's short response.

"Survival exercise?" much of Naruto's enthusiasm seemed to have vanish at that.

Kakashi nodded before speaking again, "This is no ordinary exercise though."

"It isn't? Then what is it?" Naruto's curiosity seems to have returned for the moment as he probed their new teacher for answers.

Kakashi suddenly started laughing at that question which creeped out Hinata and Naruto a bit. However Sasuke was as stoic as ever as per his normal behavior.

"W-what's so funny teacher?" Hinata spoke up once more hoping that the answer would relax the mood a bit.

"If I tell you, you'll freak out." Kakashi put his face in one hand before continuing, "Of the 27 graduates only 9 will move on to become genins. The remaining 18 graduates will be sent back to the academy. In other words this exercise is a very difficult test with a failure rate of over 66%."

At this news Naruto's jaw dropped as his eyes shot wide open. Hinata's eyes widened considerably and she seemed close to fainting. As for Sasuke his eye merely twitched a little. Not that he was any less surprised then the other two he was just better at hiding it.

Naruto recovered from the shock quickly enough to begin shouting at Kakashi, "What! NO WAY!! But we worked so hard. What was the point of even graduating?'

Kakashi waved that question off like it was no big deal, "Oh that? That was merely to see if you had the chance to become a genin. Anyways tomorrow you'll have to show your real skill on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you own. Oh, and skip breakfast unless you want to throw up." Kakashi pulled out three sheets of paper which he then handed to the three ninjas. "The details are on this paper and don't be late tomorrow."

With that the silver haired jounin left the trio to their own thoughts. Each one of them wondered just how bad tomorrow was going to be as the skimmed over the papers they had been given. That night each went home to begin their own preparations for the events that would come tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright next chapter will be the bell test but I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with it yet. Chances are it'll probably be the first major divergence from cannon. Hopefully I'll get it done in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yeah I know my first two chapters were really short. But I think I'll probably stick with short chapters and instead update often. That might change when I finally get a job though. However for the time being I'll try to at least get up to 2000 to 3000 words per chapter. **

**Also don't plan on seeing much of Sakura on Team 8 till the chunin exams roll around. I might add a few short snippets of team 8 at the end of a chapter but don't count on it.

* * *

**

The three young members of team seven showed up at the training grounds. They gave a quick glance at the three stumps that were there but otherwise remained silent for the time being as they waited for their instructor. They knew the man had been excessively late yesterday but they didn't realize at this point that Kakashi was always late to everything.

An hour passed and no sign of the jounin. Sasuke sighed in slight frustration as he remained standing and otherwise stoic. Naruto decided to take a nap to pass the time. Hinata glanced at the blond haired ninja and sat near him fighting with herself on if she should get closer or not to the sleeping ninja.

Several more hours passed and still no sign of Kakashi. Hinata had fallen asleep before coming to a decision about getting closer to Naruto while Sasuke still remained standing.

One more hour passed and Naruto awoke from his nap but remained sitting for the time being. He glanced at the sleeping form of Hinata and told himself that he would wake her up when Kakashi finally showed up if she herself did not do so on her own. Having never spent this much time near Hinata before he was starting to realize that the excessively shy ninja was kind of cute even if he still thought Sakura was cuter at least for the time being.

A half hour passed and the sun was already high in the sky by the time the jounin instructor showed up acting like he hadn't a care in the world despite being excessively late. "Good morning!" was all that Kakashi said.

Naruto shot to his feet highly annoyed at their teacher as he shouted at the man, "YOU'RE LATE!"

This rather loud shout woke up Hinata rather abruptly and she swiftly got up to her feet rather surprised at the loud noise. Her slight irritation at this action was soon dissipated when she realized it was Naruto. She already knew that Naruto wasn't the most polite or soft-spoken ninja out there but she certainly didn't care.

"Well you see a black cat crossed my path," said Kakashi in his rather lame excuse for being five or so hours late.

Naruto glared at the jounin however his other teammates didn't seem to be quite as angry at their new teacher as he was for how late the man was. Kakashi coughed to clear his throat a bit as he walked over to one of the stumps. He put an alarm clock on the stump and hit the button on top of it activating it.

"Okay it's set for noon," stated Kakashi rather plainly as he pulled out two small bells which he showed to the ninjas under his command. "Today's assignment is to take these two bells away from me by noon. Those who can't do it won't get lunch. They'll be tied to that stump and I'll eat my lunch right before your very eyes. You only have to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. Also the one who doesn't take a bell fails so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. You can use shuriken and kunai. You won't be able to take a bell if you don't come at me with the intent to kill."

"B-but that's dangerous teacher," Hinata spoke up though it was rather soft.

Naruto nodded his agreement with his hands behind his head, "Yeah you couldn't even dodge a chalkboard eraser," He said with a rather wide grin on his face.

"In the real world those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore mister dead last and start when I say..." Kakashi paused as he noticed Naruto's reaction.

Naruto's mirth rapidly disappeared as he grit his teeth in anger rapidly pulling out a single kunai which he spun around his finger before holding it in a reverse grip and lunging at Kakashi. In a blink of the eye Kakashi was behind Naruto gripping the orange wearing ninja's right hand and the back of the kid's head while pointing the sharp metal implement at the back of Naruto's head to the shock of the entire team.

"Don't be so hasty I didn't say start yet," was the jounin's simple statement after his rather impressive display of speed.

Hinata and Sasuke both took a step back from Naruto and Kakashi obviously surprised at the jounin's speed.

Releasing Naruto Kakashi spoke again, "But that's fine at least you came at me with the intent to kill me." He chuckled slightly before speaking again, "How can I put this? I feel like I'm finally starting to like you guys. Ok we're going to begin. Ready? START!"

At that the three young ninja leapt into action. Hinata and Sasuke both went into hiding in the trees while Naruto being the impulsive kid that he was actually returned to his spot right in front of Kakashi. When Kakashi finally looked up at him he shouted out, "All right! Let's face off fair and square!"

Kakashi quite frankly was a bit surprised at the kid's actions and quickly voiced his opinion on the matter. "Say, aren't you a bit off kilter?"

"The only thing off kilter is your hair style!" was the blond's rapid comeback. Immediately after saying that he charged forward straight at Kakashi with a battle cry.

Kakashi calm as can be reached into the pouch at his side to begin to pull something out. Not wanting to give the jounin a chance to draw a weapon Naruto put on an extra burst of speed leaping up into the air to deliver a punch towards Kakashi's head. It went wildly off mark as Kakashi simply ducked while finishing pulling out that little orange book he so frequently read.

Turning over in midair Naruto landed on his feet and stared at the book somewhat stunned that it seemed like Kakashi was going to read while fighting him. He blinked a few times not sure if he was seeing things right.

"Hey what's with that book?"

"Oh this I just want to see what happens next. Don't worry against you guys it won't matter if I'm reading," was the rather nonchalant reply from Kakashi.

"Grrr, I'LL RIP YOU APART!" Naruto cried out in anger as he rushed towards Kakashi with his arm drawn back for a punch. Kakashi easily blocked the blow with one hand while continuing to read. Not giving up Naruto spun around lashing out with his leg in a kick that was around stomach height on Kakashi. The silver haired jounin merely ducked under the blow. Still not done with his attack Naruto launched another punch at Kakashi only to be stunned by surprise when the man vanished before his fist could make contact.

Kakashi had once more used that impressive speed to get behind Naruto while still in a crouched position. He had closed his book and was now holding it between both hands as he seemed to make a hand sign. Sasuke recognized it immediately though it took a bit longer for Hinata to do the same. After all the Hyuga clan mostly focused on taijutsu using their Gentle Fist style. Still the young heiress remembered some of the ninjutsu lessons from the academy well enough to make that deduction.

Concerned that the ninja she had a crush on was about to become consumed in fire Hinata called out to him, "Run Naruto! He's going to use a jutsu on you!" Her stammer had vanished for the time being as her concern for Naruto's well being overcame her normal shyness and nervousness.

Naruto's eyes widened at this news as he started turning around to see what was going on. However that soon stopped when Kakashi began speaking again.

"Too late," said Kakashi as he drew back his hands while beginning to say something else. "Leaf Village's Hidden Supreme Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Pain!"

Kakashi thrust his hand forward driving his fingers into Naruto's rear causing the young ninja quite a bit of discomfort as it launched the blond haired kid high into the sky with a loud scream of pain before crashing into the large nearby pond.

While underwater Naruto glared up through the water towards Kakashi as he pulled out two shuriken from the pouch at his side. He launched the four pointed metal objects at his target. The throwing stars burst from the water and curved through the air heading straight towards the jounin as he read that little orange book of his. With out hardly a glance Kakashi inserted his fingers through the centers of both shuriken stopping them dead in their tracks.

Cursing silently the blond haired ninja made a hand sign before finally crawling out of the water coughing up some water and looking a little tired possibly from lack of breakfast.

"Hey what's wrong? If you don't get a bell before noon you won't get lunch," said the jounin as he stood over Naruto.

"I know I know," was the blond's irritated response.

"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the hokages," taunted Kakashi.

"Damn it I can still fight even on an empty stomach. I just got a little careless that's all," said Naruto.

"Carelessness on the battlefield can get you killed," was the instructor's response as he turned his back on Naruto and began walking away still reading his book. Suddenly seven Naruto's leapt from the pond landing on dry ground in front of the first one before charging towards Kakashi who only looked slightly surprised at best.

"Take this my new jutsu! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" As they got closer to Kakashi some of them leaped into the air to gain height for their next attack.

From the tree's Hinata was bit confused as to what this jutsu was activated her Byakugan. The veins around her eyes bulging as she stared at Naruto with her pale lavender eyes. She was somewhat surprised to discover that the clones weren't simple illusions like the jutsu taught in the academy so much as actual solid bodies with chakra circulatory systems.

"At your level you can probably only maintain this jutsu for a minute. No matter how many you line up you're still Naruto you can't beat me with that jutsu," Kakashi said completely unfazed at this point. However that soon changed when he felt something latch on to his back. He turned his head slightly to stare in amazement at the orange wearing ninja that was now disabling his arms.

"Weren't shinobi not supposed to get caught from behind?" said Naruto throwing the instructor's words back in his face.

The rest of the clones latched onto Kakashi further immobilizing him. The real Naruto was currently airborne preparing to deliver a mighty punch to Kakashi's face. However much to his surprise instead of landing a solid blow on Kakashi Naruto seems to have punched himself in the face.

He pointed at the shadow clone yelling at it, "You bastard using transformation to make yourself look at me."

Naruto drew back his fist again and was about to start punching the shadow clone before an oddly strong voice called out from the tree line.

"WAIT!" Hinata emerged from her hiding place as she ran closer to Naruto. Her Byakugan had told her that it was actually a shadow clone Naruto had been about to punch instead of Kakashi like he had earlier believed. Her confidence faltered though as she got closer. Naruto blinked a few times looking at the shy girl in surprise.

"K-kakashi used the substitution jutsu not transformation N-naruto," the Hyuga explained as swiftly as her shyness would allow her to.

The numerous Narutos all looked towards Hinata a bit surprised that she knew what was going on. He certainly wasn't able to tell the difference apart. He didn't even know a substitution jutsu could be used with one of his clones instead of the normal inanimate object.

"Thanks Hinata!" chorused the Naruto clones. "So how did you know what he did?"

Hinata blushed a bit when all the Narutos addressed her at once and she looked back down at the ground as she deactivated her Byakugan. Her drive to help Naruto had allowed her to overcome her normal crippling shyness however now that the urgency of the situation had passed she was finding it hard to speak to him again. She opened her mouth a few times to speak but no words came out. Her blush deepened as Naruto stared at her wondering what was wrong with the girl.

The rest of the clones vanished in little poofs of smoke as Naruto dispelled the jutsu. He walked closer to Hinata curious as to why her face was turning so red while she was trying to talk to him. He put a hand on the girl's shoulder once he was close enough.

"Hey, Hinata what's wrong?" inquired the rather oblivious blond haired ninja while shoving his face into hers.

The sudden proximity to Naruto turned Hinata's entire face red and she suddenly fainted. Stunned by this sudden turn of events Naruto almost didn't catch the young kunochi before she hit the ground. He set her down gently a bit confused as to what was wrong with her. However before his worry grew any he caught a glint of metal in the corner of his eye. He grinned widely when he saw the lone bell and lunged at it. His foot got caught in the rope trap that Kakashi had set up and his fingers just barely touched the bell before he was lifted upwards suspended upside down in midair.

Yelling in surprise the ninja hung upside down for a few moments before quickly coming to his senses. He grabbed his kunai again and sliced the rope keeping him suspended. Flipping over in midair he landed on his feet thankfully avoiding the second rope trap shearly by chance. He reached once more for the bell but Kakashi had already emerged from hiding and picked it up. He had been about to start lecturing Naruto again but the loud mouthed ninja launched himself at Kakashi prepared to slash the man with his kunai.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's wrist and pushed him to the side while also flipping him over causing him to land rather roughly on his back winding him. Kakashi then walked over to where Hinata was laying on the ground to make sure that the young girl was still alright. He might not have minded hurting them a little but he certainly didn't want to endanger any of their lives. He leaned over the girl checking her pulse as Naruto struggled back to his feet. He certainly wasn't going to give up yet.

Hinata wasn't done yet either she blinked a few times when she awoke a bit surprise at the man that was leaning over her. Kakashi smiled at her glad that she was ok however that joy soon faded when he saw the veins around Hinata's eyes bulging and the pupils becoming visible.

"Byakugan!" Despite Hinata's timidness she still knew when being a ninja came first and that meant fighting. She launched a palm strike at their instructor's chest intent on at least causing some damage to the man. She wasn't quite to the level of killing in a single blow yet which Kakashi was fortunate for.

The silver haired jounin fell backwards coughing a bit as he got back to his feet. The blow hadn't been that severe but it certainly hurt and he knew he'd probably have to get checked out once this was all over especially if the young Hyuga managed to land another blow.

Naruto assessed the situation quickly and while he didn't understand the power of Hinata he was glad she was awake again. Making that familiar handsign Naruto formed several more shadow clones and they all grabbed a hold of the stunned jounin before he could move again.

"Hinata hit him again!" cried out the Naruto's in sync again.

Hinata nodded as she got back to her feet and launched several more strikes at the jounin aiming away from the heart so as not to endanger the man's life. She began to launch her attacks however Kakashi vanished with a log left in his place. The Naruto clones all fell on top of each other at the sudden lack of a body to hold.

However Sasuke had finally joined the fray realizing if he stayed back that Hinata and Naruto working together might end up getting both bells. Kakashi being slowed and still a bit stunned from the gentle fist strike to the heart got kicked in the face by Sasuke sending him back into the open between Naruto and Hinata with Sasuke now standing in the tree.

The silver haired jounin grinned despite himself since it started to look like the trio was going to begin working together which was the entire goal to the test. He was still taking it easy on the three at the moment though. However he did put the book away finally since it looked like the three were going to begin to attack together.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree aiming a punch at Kakashi's face. Naruto spun around on the ground for a sweep kick on the jounin while Hinata once more launched a gentle fist strike at Kakashi's midsection. The silver haired man jumped over the sweep kick while pushing aside the gentle fist strike along with the punch sending Sasuke towards Naruto.

The Uchiha slammed into Naruto getting tangled up with the other young ninja for a few moments. Alternating shouts of bastard and dead last could be heard as the two untangled themselves. Getting back to their feet the two ninja stood side by side glaring at Kakashi who was currently in between them and Hinata who was still attacking Kakashi though her strikes kept missing as the jounin redirected the blows. He was currently treating her as the more serious threat since her gentle fist style could do quite a bit of damage to his organs.

Growling both Naruto and Sasuke rushed Kakashi from behind. Sasuke jumped upwards with a kick aimed towards the man's head while Naruto tried to tackle the back of the man's knees. Both moves actually succeeded and as the jounin toppled forwards Hinata jumped backwards so that she wouldn't be landed on.

Naruto grabbed a hold of the bells before Sasuke could and held a hold of them quite tightly as he ran towards Hinata to give her one since he wanted to repay her for her helping him earlier. Hinata blushed furiously again almost on the verge of passing out a second time when Naruto pressed the bell into her hands before he continued to run from the irate Uchiha who was attempting to take the remaining bell from Naruto. The blond haired prankster just laughed as he ran away from Sasuke overjoyed that he could annoy the stoic ninja so much.

Kakashi got back to his feet rubbing the back of his head as he stared at the blushing Hinata and the backs of the other two ninjas on team seven that were currently running towards the horizon. Shaking his head he body flickered in front of them stopping the both of them and bringing them both back to the stumps. He then proceeded to tie Sasuke to the stump.

"Congratulations you all passed."

At this the three ninja were confused. If they all passed why was Sasuke tied to the stump and what was the purpose of telling them that they would fail if they didn't get a bell. Before they could voice their confusion though Kakashi was already beginning to answer it.

"The real test wasn't of your skills it was to see if you could work together as a team. The reason there were only two bells was to create strife amongst you to make that less obvious. However your teamwork was far from flawless so we'll need to work on that more. There was a saying a friend of mine once told me. 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.'" He looked at the three ninja smiling beneath his mask as he saw the realization dawn on the three of them. However Sasuke was still tied to the stump and he was rather angry about that.

Kakashi coughed suddenly and his expression darkened when he felt blood pool in his mouth. Hinata's gentle fist strike had been worse then he had previously believed. He cut down Sasuke and let the trio have at the food.

"Tomorrow Team Seven's ninja duties will begin," Kakashi said before suddenly vanishing in a poof of smoke. He was headed to the hospital to make sure the damage he had suffered wasn't all that bad. He really shouldn't have let his guard down so much around Hinata.

Naruto gave several rather loud cheers at passing the test as he began to eat the food that Kakashi had prepared for them. Hinata and Sasuke both joined him in the eating and once they were all done they parted ways as they headed back to their respective abodes each with their own thoughts.

_Excellent I'm one step closer to killing Itachi._

_Excellent I'm one step closer to surpassing the Hokages._

_Excellent I get to stay with Naruto._

_

* * *

  
_

**Author Note: Well there it is. Chapter Three. Next up Chapter Four where we deal with the demon cat Tora and then the Land of Waves arc. Let me tell you it was nice finally getting a fairly major divergence from cannon. Constantly referring back to the source material gets really annoying.**

**Also wow. This chapter is almost twice as long as the previous two combined. Which means my earlier chapters really were quite short.  
**


End file.
